Megidramon
|digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |slide=ChaosGallantmon |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Tamers)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/tamerschar.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Tamers Character Cast List] |partner=Takato Matsuki Mr. Navit |jacards= |s1=ChaosGallantmon |s2=Megidramon X |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Four Great Dragons }} Megidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon. It is an extremely wicked Digimon that is the most evil among Dragon Digimon. It is a pillar of the Four Great Dragons alongside Azulongmon, Goldramon, and Magnadramon, but its personality is so fiendish that it doesn't bear the slightest resemblance to the other three. Although it is a rare species that isn't even known to be extant, and its very existence is a "Digital Hazard", its powers were sealed away by some sort of "force". However, it is said that a great amount of damage will be exerted on the Digital World when its powers are awakened. It has a body made from Chrome Digizoid. According to one theory, Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon are the same being, and it is said that whether that is projected as a dark knight or as a dark dragon depends on the observer. Attacks *'Dragon Howling'This attack retains its orginal name of "Hell Howling" in Digimon Masters (Hell Howling): Releases a powerful shock wave called the "howl of hell". *'Megido Flame'This attack is named "Megid Flame" in Digimon Battle, and retains its original name of "Megiddo Flame" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. ( Flame): Attacks with flames that reduce everything to ash. *'Megido Bite': Bites its opponents with its jaws ruthlessly. Design Megidramon is a large reptilian Digimon. It has a long, red and white serpent-like tail that forms the lower half of its body with a red thigh guard around its waist. Its torso is covered in red and white metal, with white ribs around the sides and the Digital Hazard symbol displayed prominently in the center. Its arms are also covered in metal, with large blades that run the length of its arms attached to its forearms, the Digital Hazard symbol displayed on its shoulders, and three claws on its hands. Its head is red (save for its lower jaw), with two large spikes above its eyes and two wing-like ears behind its eyes. On its back, it has two large, red and orange dragon-like wings that are frayed near the ends. Etymologies ;Megidramon (メギドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Megidramon is #372 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Water. Its basic stats are 332 HP, 318 MP, 176 Attack, 148 Defense, 102 Spirit, 112 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Flame Aura, Critical 4, and EX Damage 4 traits. Megidramon digivolves from WarGrowlmon. In order to digivolve to Megidramon, your Digimon must be at least level 48, with 9000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a Guilmon. Megidramon can also DNA digivolve from BlackWarGrowlmon and Shadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 6000 Dark experience, and you must have previously befriended a Guilmon. In order to unlock Dragon Species Quest 09: The Stolen Microphone, you must have a "Lazy" Megidramon on your farm. Megidramon can hatch from the Hidrago Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Megidramon is #254, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Death Barrier, Sleep Barrier, Assassin's Arm, and Stun Barrier traits. It dwells in Grabo Central. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Gallantmon. Megidramon digivolves from Shadramon and WarGrowlmon and can digivolve into ChaosGallantmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Megidramon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 190 attack, but only once you have befriended WarGrowlmon. It can be hatched from the High Drago DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Megidramon DigiFuses from WarGrowlmon, MameTyramon, SkullGreymon, and Volcamon, and can DigiFuse to ChaosGallantmon with VenomMyotismon and Knightmon, and to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode with ShineGreymon and Cherubimon (Evil). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Megidramon is #295 and is a Fire Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Groundramon, Megadramon, WarGrowlmon, and Gigadramon. Its special attack is Meggido Flame and its support skill is Digital Hazard, which increases both ATK and damage dealt by Fire and Dark skills by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory hires Keisuke to help deal with his friend, WarGrowlmon as he had suddenly lost control in the Shibuya Digital Field. Leomon explained that they had lived with their friends peacefully, only for to kill everyone except for Leomon and WarGrowlmon, with WarGrowlmon then determined to get revenge for his fallen friends. He spent all of his time training, which then lead to him digivolving into Megidramon. The new found power than caused him to lose control and go on a rampage, so Leomon hires Keisuke in the hope that he can help turn him back into a WarGrowlmon because he doesn't want his only friend to be killed. When Leomon and Keisuke find Megidramon, he's in the middle of trying to destroy the area and doesn't remember who Leomon is, so they team up to stop him. However, this doesn't help to revert him back to WarGrowlmon, so Keisuke suggests to kill him and have him revert back into a Digiegg. Leomon doesn't want to do this however so says he will try one last time to talk to him before they do that. Leomon says that he's happy he wanted to get so strong but that their friends wouldn't he happy to see him this way and that this isn't true strength. Megidramon is able to understand this and agrees that their deceased friends wouldn't want to see him this way. He then willingly degenerates back into WarGrowlmon. Megidramon is #295 and is a Fire Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Groundramon, Megadramon, WarGrowlmon, and Gigadramon. Its special attack is Meggido Flame and its support skill is Digital Hazard, which increases both ATK and damage dealt by Fire and Dark skills by 10%. Digimon Battle Megidramon is a card digivolution of Guilmon, digivolving from WarGrowlmon. Digimon Heroes! Megidramon is card 6-228 and 6-528. Digimon Soul Chaser There are four versions Megidramon. They digivolve into each other. Digimon ReArise Megidramon may digivolve from WarGrowlmon. Digimon Masters Megidramon is a Burst Mode level Digimon that digivolves from ChaosGallantmon using the Digital Hazard. Notes and references